This invention relates to a novel organic compound and more particularly it relates to a novel liquid crystal compound useful as a component of liquid crystal materials.
As well known, liquid crystal compounds have been used for various display devices, making use of specific properties of the compounds in their liquid crystal phases such as dielectric anisotropy, refractive anisotropy, etc. These display devices refer to liquid crystal display elements having applied the electro-optic effect, thermo-optic effect or other optical effects of liquid crystals, and along with advance of electronics, a number of liquid crystal compounds have been used for liquid crystal display elements employing the field effects such as twisted nematic effect, guest-host effect, etc.
For these liquid crystal materials, however, there is no single substance which endures practical use with respect of its various characteristics such as mesomorphic range, operation voltage, response properties, etc.; thus it is the present status that practically, several kinds of liquid crystal compounds have been mixed together or the compounds have been mixed with several kinds of non-liquid crystal compounds to obtain materials which can endure practical use.